


Daisy Petals

by magumarashi



Series: Lacewood drabbles [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: Just a little something spicy, ehehe...





	Daisy Petals

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating note: Serena has been aged up to 19.**

_In Kalos, when you pull petals off daisies, the rhyme goes:_

_“Il m’aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie…”_

_“He loves me a bit, a lot, passionately, like crazy…”_

 

No one ever really remembers where these things start; where the first gentle kiss evolved into a passionate exchange of lips and tongue, at exactly what moment the first shirt came off, followed quickly by the next, or when the two of them fell slowly onto the bed as though they’d planned the whole thing…

_Smitten_ was perhaps the word Sycamore would use to describe how he felt about her. He loved the feeling of her skin touching his, how _perfectly_ her breasts fit in his hands. He loved the sounds that she made as his lips dragged across her neck, tugging here and there, or the look on her face when he managed to touch her _just_ right. Ah, when she looked at him with those lidded eyes, when it was as if she was looking _through_ him, not at him, it was all he could do to check his self-control. There was such _desire_ in the way she glanced at him, in the way she breathed. In those moments he wanted nothing more than to give her everything he had, to please her so thoroughly that she would barely be able to move by the time he was through. And then, of course, he would take her in his arms and hold her for what remained of the night–for what was intimacy, if not something to be shared?

Of course, he was just as smitten _outside_ the bedroom as within–but in bed, when little more than fabric separated them, those sorts of thoughts grew muddled with everything else. She was just as beautiful with clothes as without, just as brilliant and witty in the lab as she was on the pillows. Only now, in his bed, he could coax something else out of her–gasps and moans, _shameful_ sounds, for his ears alone to hear. And it was perversely satisfying to know _he_ was the only one who could see her this way.

He kissed her collarbone, then her chest, then her stomach, a wordless signal to his next move. Carefully, he slipped a finger beneath the elastic of her underwear–pink, soft, and a perfect match for her complexion. She jumped just a little at his touch.

“May I…?” he asked, pulling ever so gently at the band, “There’s something I would like to try with you.”

Serena took a deep breath, and for a minute she seemed to ponder her answer. Finally she nodded.

“Go ahead,” she said.

He pulled slowly at the elastic; she helped him ease the garment out from beneath her, and he took it the rest of the way off her legs. Serena was at once acutely aware of how _naked_ she felt without them. Changing underwear was something she did every day, but suddenly, having someone else in her presence… she tucked her knees together, a blush glowing in her cheeks. He delicately put his hands on her knees, eyes never moving from her face.

“Serena…” he said quietly, “May I open your legs?”

A sharp intake of breath. She glanced at him, again considering her options.

“Yes… but be gentle.”

“I will,” he promised, “If I’m ever hurting you, say something.”

“Okay.”

Serena watched him as he spread her legs, her heart pounding in her chest. He turned his eyes to the patch of unruly blond curls that began just below her panty line, and just below that…

He bent down and planted a gentle, tender kiss.

Serena immediately jumped, her breath catching in her throat.

“Did it hurt?”

“No, no,” said Serena, “It felt good…”

_Too_ good, even, Serena thought as her pulse quickened. It felt _incredible_. She’d never pictured herself liking something like this, but now… she didn’t want him to stop at just one measly kiss.

“More?” asked the professor.

“ _Yes_.”

Sycamore smiled to himself before resuming his task with renewed enthusiasm. He buried his nose into that nest of blond curls and kissed her as affectionately as he would kiss her anywhere else. Serena took another deep breath and threw her head back into the pillows, back arching.

_“Oh…!!”_

To her it seemed as though everything was moving at a million miles an hour. Her heart thundered in her chest, her body rocked and twitched with each well-placed kiss. She felt like she was on fire. She bit her bottom lip at first, trying to hold in a menagerie of colorful sounds, but eventually her resolve began to crumble. A groan escaped her throat; she grabbed the sheets and held on tightly. She felt his hands, warm and rough, take her just below the waist to hold her steady.

Before long she hardly cared about her ragged breaths or the variety of noises that escaped her lips. The world fell away around them; she was conscious of little other than the professor’s affections and the ecstasy that threatened to burst from every pore.

Sycamore was thoroughly enjoying himself, even beyond listening to her sighs and gasps. He could tell that he was doing a good job, and he found his own pleasure in knowing that he was making her very, very happy. Perhaps, for now, this would be enough to communicate all the things he had wanted to tell her, yet couldn’t find the words to say. 

He whispered to her between kisses.

“ _Je t’aime un peu–_

_Beaucoup–_

_Passionnément–_

_À la folie…”_

_“Ah!”_ she exclaimed as his tongue darted somewhere new.

“There?” he said gently.

“Y-yes…”

He honed in on that spot, massaging it, falling into place as her body rocked to the rhythm of his advances. She bit her lips to keep from screaming, but it was difficult to fight her dissolving self-control. Her entire body tingled, tightening and then releasing in a cascading catharsis from head to toe.

“Ohhhh…” Serena let out a whimpering, wavering moan. Her every muscle relaxed; her limbs felt heavy. She sank into the pillows and worked sluggishly to catch her breath. Sycamore could sense that she was done; he lifted his head and licked his lips.

“Enough?” he asked.

She could only nod, eyes closed. As the heat receded, she became conscious of the chilly air around them, her skin damp from sweat. Her legs slackened, and he moved to catch them.

“You’re trembling,” he remarked, “That good, huh?”

“Yeah…” Serena paused before gathering the strength to continue, “I can’t really… feel my legs right now…”

“Wow,” the professor was impressed, both with his own handiwork and her reaction. He set her legs down gently, easing them flat on the bed, before crawling up to look at her face.

“Did you have a good time, _mon coeur?”_ he asked, voice barely above a whisper. She laughed quietly.

“What do you _think_?”

She lifted her hand weakly to his face, he took her wrist to support her.

“That was…” she said, taking a deep breath, “ _Amazing_. Thank you…”

“Thank _you_ ,” said Sycamore, with a smile never more genuine or heartfelt than at this moment, “I’m so happy that you were willing to try that with me.”

He looked at her with such adoration that she was almost embarrassed to meet his gaze. He leaned in to kiss her, but she put a finger to his lips.

“You might want to wash your mouth before you try to kiss me, Augustine,” said Serena quietly.

“O-oh…” Sycamore’s smile faded somewhat bashfully, “Yes, I should… go do that…”

He stepped carefully off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, and Serena had a few quiet minutes to herself. She pulled the sheets up over her; it was noticeably chillier now that he was gone. Her body felt loose, but her mind raced. She was going to have to pay him back for this, even if he didn’t expect her to reciprocate. She wanted to express her own gratitude… well, perhaps tonight was too soon. She was loath to move from that spot on the bed, and her exhausted limbs agreed.

He came back in to find her snoozing lightly on her side, wrapped up in the sheets. He knelt down to kiss her; his lips smelled distinctly of mint. She opened her eyes and smiled.

“Better?” he asked.

“Much better, thank you.”

Part of her was still in disbelief that she’d let him kiss her so intimately. Those thoughts fell silent as the professor climbed into bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly through her nose.

“Should I give you space, or…?” said the professor, “Sorry, I should have asked first…”

Serena shook her head and lifted her arms to his back.

“Promise me one thing, though,” she said.

“Anything,” he replied.

“That you won’t let go of me until morning.”

“Oh, you…!”

He gave her an affectionate squeeze and nuzzled her shoulder. They sat there for a while before Serena spoke again.

“Oh, one more thing.” 

“What?”

“Will you hit the light? I don’t think I can reach…”

Sycamore smiled. He reached over to the nightstand and flicked off the light, plunging the room into darkness. Faint light from street lamps outside seeped in through the shuttered blinds, giving them just enough light to make out each other’s silhouettes. Serena closed her eyes; the events of the night weighed heavily on her eyelids. His breathing began to synch up with her own.

“I love you…” she whispered, kissing his neck lightly.

“I love you too,” he replied, “Like the fourth petal on a daisy.”

Serena giggled and kissed his nose.

“That crazy, huh?”

He nodded, the fresh stubble on the side of his face brushing her shoulder. She rubbed his back, eliciting a satisfied sigh from the latter.

“I believe it.”


End file.
